Reluctant Cinderella
by zulka
Summary: Relena-Centric. Oneshot. She never asked to be a princess. But it happened. In one of those explosions she discovered she was a cliché. For Omnicat


**Reluctant Cinderella**  
by: zulka

(Relena-Centric)

* * *

She never asked to be a princess. She was already rich and had respect, even if the only thing she wanted was friendship. She had her little fan club and remembered the one too many 'Relena –sama' that was uttered in those hallways.

Perhaps at one point she wanted a prince to save her and teach her how to live. Maybe she could get her happily ever after. But he never came.

She had everything but would have gladly given up everything so she wouldn't be so lonely. Then he came along and showed her danger. She followed him because he was different. He treated her like any person not at all like the highly respected Relena Dorlain that she was. But she followed him because he was danger and she was tired of her placid life.

She never asked to be a princess. But it happened. In one of those explosions she discovered she was a cliché. A long lost princess to a long lost kingdom. Her life had been a lie and her parents had never been her parents. Cliché.

But she took her role on, even if she was unsure and reluctant to do so. She had never really stood for anything before and so didn't know where to go. But she accepted the pacifist role and went along with it. She was only fifteen after all.

She didn't see him for a while, although she searched. She wanted to see his strength so that perhaps she could be as strong as he, someday. She wanted to be strong, solid, in her role. Just like him.

She didn't ask to be queen. But they thought they could use her. She allowed them to think she was easily manipulated and in the end their plan backfired.

She saw him again, pointing a gun at her…like all those other times. Nostalgia. And thought that perhaps it would be good for her life to end. But the people had already come to love her and her life was saved by applause.

Then her brother, she still couldn't get used to the idea, declared war. At that point in her life she still didn't understand many things. So she went to space to see him. Perhaps she had taken her role a little too seriously. Or maybe she was just an idealist.

She saw him again then, but by this time she just wanted to know he was alive, because now she had her own strength to rely on. He wanted to talk to her brother too.

She watched the final battle from a safe place. Hoping for him to come out alive and to save the earth. He was a prince. But not hers.

The war ended and she received a teddy bear. Their friendship was established and she was glad.

It was a while later when she got in trouble and he saved her. She didn't really need him to save her because she had already accepted the fact that she would die for her beliefs. But he came and she took his help nonetheless.

Then came the kidnapping and a red headed girl that wanted to dominate. At that moment she understood many things. One of them was that the Peacecraft name, reign, and ideology were over. She didn't have to be a princess and so she told the world but was cut off. Another gun was pointed at her again. It didn't matter.

Then one of those amazing things happened. The people of the world stood up to defend themselves, and in doing so took the weight off the shoulders of the soldiers.

Then it happened again and he saved her. She knew he would. So when he fell she caught him because that's what friends do. They catch each other.

It was over and she had found herself and her beliefs. She wasn't a princess.

She never wanted to be like Cinderella and so she wasn't sad when she didn't get her happily ever after. After all, she wasn't helpless. She made her own way and in a way she was a warrior and that made her happy.

* * *

**AN:** Okay so just something on Relena. This is for Omnicat. Lol. Done with permission because of one line. Hope you guys like. I wanted to focus on Relena more. I'll probably have more Relena centrics later on. Because I love her. Lol.


End file.
